Furian
Furian is an assassin for the resistance movement in Severn. Basic Stats Full Name: Furian ?? Aliases and Nicknames: n/a Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Severnian Age: 25 Birthdate: 3 April Fire Blood Type: B Hometown: the lower class areas of Severn Languages: Common Occupation: Murder Enthusiast and part time street cycle racer. Appearance HEIGHT: 5'11"/180cm WEIGHT: 187lb/85kg Body: Furian has a body made for sneaking around and silently killing, something built through training just as much as his genetics. He's toned and powerful but has a rather long body, limbs and torso both, giving the impression that he's taller and slimmer than he actually is. After a more thorough look it's clear that he's more on the strong side than on the agile side, though he possesses both skills; he could bulk up easily if only he wanted to. Hair: Straw blond and short around his head, though he has a long portion in a low ponytail that hangs down his back. Eyes: Pale brown, almost golden in hue. He has heavy, defined lids and low eyebrows, making him look rather sarcastic most of the time, even when he isn't trying to be. Skin: Light. Nothing remarkable. He has a few scars on his body from battling others. Voice: Standard and masculine, with a dry quality to it most times. Even so, he's articulate and speaks clearly, in an accent that seems incongruous with his lower-class upbringing. Kinda like this. Clothing: He wears body hugging gear so that he can move stealthily without any fluttering of heavy fabric. He favors leather for its light protection, and in addition wears tougher, Kevlar-like plates on his chest, shoulders, and back. He wears flat boots, thigh high and leading nearly up to his crotch. His gloves come up over his biceps. If he has to wear a cloak, it's usually black and lightweight. Additional: He has pierced ears and wears the excessive jewelry that's so fashionable in Severn. Personality From a distance, Furian comes off as rather level-headed and composed. He can be, but his temper has a short fuse. Once pushed just a bit, he's easy to snap. He can't stand stupid or boring people, and when bothered with such idiotic things, he tends to become almost overwhelmingly sarcastic, even insulting. Hot tempered or not, he has a true affection for the human condition, and stupid or not, he's devoted to the well-being of the underdogs of society. He takes real offense to being treated like a third-class citizen while the Elites live in pampered, godly comfort. He's the type to spit at the rich, but luckily for them (and his incarceration record), he does his best to avoid the wealthy. He takes risks just for fun and needs to be entertained constantly. He loves the rush that risky hobbies provide for him, which was a big part of what led into his current profession. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Drinking, politics, mechanical workings, motorbikes, bowling (popular among the lower class), street racing Color: Gold, Blood Red Food and Drink: Hard liquor, freshwater eel, legumes, fried tofu doused in vinegar Fragrance: Masculine; leather, suede, and metallic notes all wrapped into one. Cigarette: He doesn't to keep up his lung capacity. Music: The percussion-heavy street music of the lower classes. Clothing: Leather. Underwear: Boxer briefs. Animal: Wild dogs. Season: Indifferent. Place: His loft apartment. Book: Doesn't read anything in particular, just anything interesting. Movie: Anything with lots of backstabbing and action. Subject: Social issues, politics, and history. Sport: Street racing. Lucky Number: 333 Sexual: Heterosexual (haha) Other Likes: Unwinding after long days, admiring art in various forms, pretty girls. Dislikes: Elites, being treated like an inferior being, oppression, weak and boring personalities Fears: being imprisoned by the government, torture. Disgusts: pompousness, royalty, snobbishness, elitism, etc. Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ENTP IQ: above average, surprisingly enough. Political Views: Left, the rough equivalent of a socialist. Religion: His Bike. Background Under Construction. Relationships Lovers None currently; his job makes it difficult. Friends A few here and there, more acquaintances than anything, and most of them in the rebellion. Family None. Housing A rusty loft above a bike garage in one of the crowded urban areas. Additional Info and Trivia * He frequents brothels but never has actual relationships. * He feeds stray cats outside his apartment and provides a little hutch of shelter for them. Roleplays/Stories * NaNoWriMo 2012